tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
El Detalle OA 101
The OA 101, was the first national chassis designed exclusively for the transport of people. Its structural robustness responded to the demands of the most varied roads in the country and relied on the mechanics of the economical Deutz F6L 913 engine, air-cooled diesel. The low and constant height in different load conditions, facilitated the access and descent of passengers of different ages and physical condition. Its driving comfort was due to an exclusive suspension system between both axles. The driving conditions were optimized by the reduced turning radius and excellent visibility of traffic and passenger control. In addition, the rear location of the engine ensured optimal driving performance, thanks to a low level of interior noise, gases and heat reducing fatigue and tension. With three alternatives of distances between axes, it was presented in three versions: urban for 28 passengers, average distance of 37 reclining seats and warehouses and differential service of 43 seats. The front body evolves at the beginning of the 90s with the incorporation of double doors in the middle to improve access and descent. At the end of the decade a renewed design of European trends is known. During his industrial life, he toured three different generations, identifiable by styling details on the body among other things. Manufacturing data *Bodywork: bus. Doors: 1/2/3 Engine data *Engine: Deutz BF6L913 *Cycle: Diesel 4 stroke *Number of cylinders: 6 in line *Displacement (cc): 6128 *Diameter x stroke (mm): 102 x 125 *Power (CV DIN / kW @ RPM): 157/115 @ 2400 *Motor torque (mkg DIN @ RPM): 50 @ 1650 *Compression ratio: 17.7: 1 *Fuel system: direct injection *Injector pump: linear Bosch *Fuel: gas oil *Oil filter: double, primary filtering element of tubular felt and secondary star type of cellulose paper. *Lubrication: forced circulation with built-in oil cooler. *Air filter: dry, exchangeable cartridge and centrifugal pre separator. *Cooling: air by axial turbo-fan driven by two V-belts *Optional: *Engine: Deutz BF6L913 C *Cycle: Diesel 4 stroke *Number of cylinders: 6 in line *Displacement (cc): 6128 *Diameter x stroke (mm): 102 x 125 *Power (CV DIN / kW @ RPM): 180 / 132.4 @ 2300 *Engine torque (mkg DIN RPM): 62 @ 1600 *Compression ratio: 17.7 to 1 *Fuel system: direct injection *Injector pump: linear Bosch *Fuel: gas oil *Lubrication: forced circulation with heat exchanger. *Cooling: air by axial turbo-fan driven by two V-belts *Air filter: dry with valve and indicator light. 1st paper element and 2nd cloth security. *Oil filter: double, primary filtering element of tubular felt and secondary star type of cellulose paper. Transmission, brakes, suspension and drives *Traction: rear 4x2 *Automatic gearbox: ALLISON MT 643 *Speeds: 4 forward and 1 reverse. *Optional: EATON FS 5005-A *Clutch: Dry Monodisco, Ø 320 mm and mechanical drive. *Speeds: 5 forward and 1 reverse. *Front Axle: Rockwell Braseixos FD931 *Rear axle: Eaton 19050 SS. Ratio: 6.14: 1. Optional: 4.88: 1 *Front axle: EATON E 1200 I. *Differential: EATON 230605. Relation: Standard: 5,57: I. Optional: 4,88: I. *Front suspension: pneumatic, 2 shock absorbers and reactors bars (2 longitudinal and 1 in V). *Rear suspension: pneumatic, 4 shock absorbers and reactors (2 longitudinal and 1 in V.) and stabilizer bar. *Service brake: air, double circuit and effect. *Parking / emergency brake: on rear axle, by means of a pneumatically operated springs chamber. *Brakes (front / rear): drum Ø 15 ", width 6" / drum Ø 15 ", width 8 5/8" *Steering: ZF 8062 hydraulics *Tires: 10.00x20"/ 14 fabrics *Rims (medium / type): 7.00x20" disc. *Electrical system: negative 12V to ground. Battery: 1x12V 143Ah. Alternator: 12V 28A. Starter motor: 12V 4CV / 3kW. CAPABILITIES *Fuel Capacity (liters): 245 *Total engine oil (liters): 17.5 *Weight front axle chassis (Kg): 4510 *Rear axle chassis weight (Kg): 9250 *Empty Weight (Kg.): 13700 DIMENSIONS *Length (mm): 9805/10375/11638 *Width (mm): 2500 *Height (mm): 3015 *Wheelbase (mm): 4600/6170/5170 *Front track (mm): 1860 *Rear track (mm): 1780 *Front overhang (mm): 1870 *Rear overhang (mm): 3335 *Rear axle free height (mm): 250 *Free height front axle (mm): 230 *Interior floor height of road (mm): 920 References and sources External links *El Detalle OA101 in Camión Argentino *El Detalle OA101 documents in Camión Argentino Category:Buses built in Argentina Category:El Detalle buses Category:101 (model number)